Clones
Clones is the 23rd episode of Ren 12 Transcript Theme Song Blitzwolfer: We need to keep 'em @ bay. Jen: But how? Gavin: The strong one's really hard to fend off. Blitzwolfer: We have to @ least try. Jen: Remind me again, why u had to be Blitzwolfer for this? Blitzwolfer: The watch is acting up again. Gavin: I can fix that w/ a spell. Blitzwolfer: Please do. "Gav casts a spell returning Ren to normal" Ren: There, now we can continue the game. Jen: Hey, u took out my ship. Gavin: Whoops. Ren: "laughs" Jen: It's not funny. "punches Ren" Ren: Ow! "crime alarm goes off" Gavin: U know what that means. Ren: It's hero time! "slams watch" Jen: Why'd u go w/ him? Diamondhead: "shrugs" Gavin: Let's just go. "casts spell" Cut to Park: Maurice: Hurry up, Sydney! Sydney: "bug noises" Maurice: U have to go to the bathroom now! Sydney: "bug noises" Maurice: I told u not to drink all that soda before this. "Diamondhead, Gav & Jen appear" Diamondhead: Stop right there, bug guy. Maurice: "turns around" Boy w/ the change-o watch. Jen: Ew, what is that? Gavin: I don't know but that thing is gross looking. Diamondhead: Whatever, time to punch things. "Maurice pulls out his replicator ray" Gavin: A mini ray gun, that's not gonna stop us. Maurice: It's more than a mini ray gun. "zaps Diamondhead" "dozens of Diamondhead clones appear" Jen: Some many crystal heads. Diamondhead: What's going on? "detransforms" Maurice: Diamondheads attack 'em! "Diamondhead clones attack Gav & Jen" Gavin: Enough of this! "incinerates all clones" Ren: That was a close 1. Jen: U missed 1! Gavin: "hands glow" Ren: Hold ur fire, it's me. Gavin: It's the original. Maurice: Could u hurry it up! Eye Guy: If this inferior device didn't give me an Opticoid, we'd be fine. Gavin: Looks like a missed a clone. Ren: I got this. "slams watch" "transformation sequence" Way Big: "picks up Maurice & Sydney" Alright bug boys, time to take flight. "throws 'em" Jen: Nice! Way Big: Alright clone, time to go bye-bye. Eye Guy: Eye think not. "transforms" Gax: A Chimera Sui Generis, this'll do. "Gax lifts up Way Big & chucks him" Jen: Uh oh. "Gax tie up Jen & Gav w/ his tentacles" Gavin: You've gotta be kiddin' me. Gax: U aint going nowhere. Gavin: I hate clones. Jen: Help! Someone, help us! Ren: Hey, clone boy, there can only be 1 Ren! "slams watch" Arctiguana: And he's me. Gax: Oh, so u want more. "Arctiguana freezes Gax" Arctiguana: "untangles Gav & Jen" U guys ok? Gavin: Yeah, thanks. Gax: "detransforms" Ren: U haven't seen the last of me. James Tennyson will have his revenge! Arctiguana: Sure. "detransforms" Jen: At least we'll be able to tell the difference. Gavin: Nah, the still look the same. Ren: How 'bout- "tinkers w/ James' watch" There, he's got a green color scheme. Jen: Now, we can tell the difference. Gavin: Clones are so much trouble, no one likes them. ???: I'll be taking him. "throws smoke bomb" "??? kidnaps James" Ren: Where'd James go? Gavin: That mystery guy stole him. Jen: At least we won't have to worry about him anymore. Ren: Wanna play Sumo Slammers. Gavin & Jen: Sure. "End" Characters *Ren *Jen *Gavin Villains *Maurice *Sydney *James Aliens Used *Blitzwolfer *Diamondhead *Way Big *Arctiguana By James *Eye guy *Gax Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes